


Home Sweet Home

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick can't wait to get home after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> HELP. I never write fluff or mpreg. I blame [Aci](http://acichia.tumblr.com) for this. Um. Yeah. So basically, it's just a disgustingly fluffy, schmoopy mpreg ficlet I wrote a few days ago and posted on Tumblr, but since I'm now actually considering of making a series of these snippets (help), I had to give it a title. I suck at titles, btw. Anyway... yeah. *goes back to writing _not_ fluff*

After wrapping up that day's Breakfast Show, Nick couldn't wait to get home. It had never been this way before; after the show, he used to hang out at the studio a little, chatting and laughing with Fearne or whoever else was around, but lately, he barely said hello to them before he left. He couldn't get home fast enough. 

But they understood. Of course they did.

He tapped his fingers against the wheel impatiently, groaning in frustration. Traffic was driving him mental these days, but after being stuck for a little while, he managed to get past the worst of it and arrived at his place a few minutes later. He parked his car, then entered the house as quietly as possible, making his way up to the bedroom. 

He smiled when he found Louis in bed, still asleep, and noiselessly slipped out of his shoes, crawling onto the mattress. He got behind Louis, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his hand on the younger man's belly, rubbing gentle circles into it. He smiled into Louis' shoulder and trailed gentle kisses up his neck to his ear. 

"Morning, love," he whispered. "I'm home."

He felt Louis stir in his arms and smiled as he watched him rub his eyes and turn his head to look up at him sleepily. Louis' face lit up when he saw him, and Nick smiled back, hand still resting on Louis' belly.

"Hey," Louis murmured hoarsely, shifting to roll onto his back. "How was the show?"

"Fabulous, of course. As usual," Nick whispered. "I missed you, though."

A smile tugged on the corners of Louis' mouth, eyes crinkling in that adorable way that always made Nick melt a little. "Did you?" he asked, fingers curling into the fabric of Nick's hoodie. 

"Mhm. I always do," Nick said softly, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss over Louis' lips. Louis' eyes fluttered closed as he reached to cup the back of Nick's neck and deepened the kiss slowly. Nick let his lips linger against Louis' for a long moment before he drew back and brushed Louis' messy hair off his forehead. He looked down at him fondly, then leaned forward to plant a light kiss on the tip of Louis' nose. 

He lowered his eyes and glanced up again a moment later, raising an eyebrow. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead then," he sighed heavily – even though he secretly loved what Nick was about to do.

Nick smiled happily and moved down to straddle Louis' legs, tugging the sheets down a little and resting his hands on Louis' hips. He smiled to himself as he slowly pushed his t-shirt up to his chest, revealing Louis' belly. 

It would only be a couple more months now and it showed. Nick knew that Louis often felt huge, but the gentle curve of his belly was the most adorable thing Nick had ever seen. He leaned down to press his ear to Louis' stomach, closing his eyes as he kissed it the spot just above his belly button lightly. 

"Good morning, little darling," he whispered against it, nuzzling it gently. "Daddy's home."

He stroked Louis' sides gently as he looked up at him, catching him rolling his eyes again. Louis always pretended to be exasperated while really, he loved being treated like a princess.

Nick smiled at him and rested his cheek against Louis' belly, looking up at him adoringly. He reached for Louis' hand and laced their fingers, then brought his hand up to his lips and brushed them over Louis' knuckles gently, never breaking the eye contact. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered, hoping that Louis would believe him this time. He didn't always feel great about himself lately and often complained about swollen ankles and his fat arse. He was imagining things, of course, because all _Nick_ could see was perfection. Louis had been beautiful before, but now he was downright radiant and Nick often stared at him in disbelief because even though they were seven months in now, he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around this whole thing. 

Louis blushed a little at the compliment but kept smiling, and Nick nuzzled his belly again, running his free hands over the soft skin. He closed his eyes as he carefully rested his head atop Louis' tummy, unable to stop smiling. 

They were going to be parents. And while a small part of him wanted Louis to stay this way forever – round and soft and cute and glowing – he also couldn't wait to see Louis with their child. He knew he would be the most amazing dad any kid could wish for, and he only hoped he could one day say the same about himself. 

Having children had never been one of his priorities but finding out Louis was pregnant with their child was the happiest moment of his life. 

He lifted his head to meet Louis' eyes again and could tell that he was thinking about it too; wondering what it would be like once the baby was there. Nick knew it probably wouldn't always be all rainbows and sunshine, and that Louis would be a royal pain in his arse when he was sleep-deprived and cranky, but Nick was looking forward to it and would do anything to help Louis through this. 

He kissed the back of his hand again and moved up his body, one hand still resting on Louis' belly as he lay down beside him and kissed his chin. "Are you hungry?" he whispered. "I'll make you breakfast. I'll make you the most amazing breakfast you've ever had."

Louis smiled. "You know you don't have to do that," he said softly but looked pleased. "But if you don't mind… I'd like some eggs maybe? Or pancakes. Or pickles. Or all of the above."

Nick buried his face in Louis' neck and smirked; he was used to Louis' cravings and teased him endlessly about the odd food combinations he always requested – usually in the middle of the night. 

"Don't you dare make fun of me," Louis warned, smacking his arm lightly. 

Nick grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He pushed himself up and kissed the top of Louis' head, then leaned in to kiss his lips and rubbed their noses together in a gentle Eskimo kiss. He stared into Louis' eyes for a long moment, then forced himself to get up, knowing that if he kept this up, they wouldn’t get out of bed at all. Which technically, wouldn’t be a bad thing, but Nick took Louis' health and well-being very seriously and always made sure he had enough to eat. He'd take care of his _other_ cravings later.

"All right then, one order of fried eggs, pancakes and pickles coming up," he said dramatically as he left the room, laughing when Louis threw a shoe after him, as well as some very colourful curse words. 

He loved that boy dearly. He really did.


End file.
